Lost in the Darkness
by Dark Magician Freak
Summary: Dark Magician is a Duel Monster... Just a Duel Monster. Can he break though the barrier that is holding him back from becoming human? Will Dark Magician achive his goal? Is rated PG-13 for fighting scenes in later chapters. Enjoy!
1. Lonely Darkness

Disclamer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... Waaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Dark Magician: You own me though... Kind of...

Me: Oh yes I do! Holds up Dark Magician action figure and Dark Magician card.

Dark magician: Yeah.

Me: See Dark Magician I do own you! Hugs Dark Magician

Dark Magician: Aack! Let go!

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

He looked around in the darkness, the nothingness. Bored and unhappy. He once was real, a person. He was nothing until summoned. Even then he is just an image. Still he had feeling. Still he was real, but only in the nothingness.

Then he felt the same tingle as he was pulled onto the field in attack mode. He saw there was a Blue Eyes White Dragon on the field and knew who he was battling. "Then I raise his attack with Energy Drain! It allows me to increase the Attack and Defense of my monster by the amount equal to the number of cards in your hand x 200. And since you have three cards in your hand Kaiba, his attack power raises from 2500 to 3100. Then I use Pyramid Energy. I can select and activate one of the effects. And I choose to increase the attack of all the face up monsters on your side of the field by 200. So his attack raises from 3100 to 3300!" said Yami.

"Now Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" he cried.

Dark Magician raised his staff. He hated to take life, knowing it caused them pain just as it did him. But he had to, Duel Monsters had to obey. Dark Magician looked at Blue Eyes White Dragon and attacked. A colorless wave of energy came out of his staff. He watched as Blue Eyes White Dragon disappeared from the field.

"No, my Blue Eyes!" yelled Kaiba as his life points began to drop to zero. Kaiba looked at Dark Magician with pure hatred. "I wish you were real, then could show you what real power is," he said.

Kaiba walked away from the dueling arena. He looked over his shoulder, and glared at Yami. "Next time you won't be so lucky Yugi. Next time you won't win," he said. He looked down to glare at Dark Magician, the Duel Monster he most despised. Then he turned his head and walked away. Yami stepped off of the dueling area. In a flash of light Yugi stood in his place.

Yugi stood there for a few moments admiring his Dark Magician that was still on the filed. "I wish you were real too..." he paused to chose his words carefully. "You're my favorite Duel Monster... It's almost like I know you. Like we talk for hours to each other every day and we face dangers together. And we do... Because you are always there for me when I call on you. So in a way you are my friend, and maybe someday I can find a way to take you off the field and into the world."

Dark Magician heard every word. He wished he could talk to Yugi, his friend. But he knew it could never be. He felt himself disappear as Yugi took the Dark Magician card and put it in his deck.

He was back in the nothingness. This time frustrated. I was human... Why can't I be once more? He asked himself. Why can't other Duel Monsters be in the same nothingness I am in? At least I wouldn't be bored. I guess there in the same predicament I am... He looked at his staff and began to twirl it between his long graceful fingers. To keep himself occupied Dark Magician began to recite all the cards in Yugi's deck. "Summoned Skull, Celtic Guardian, Monster Reborn, Swords of Revealing Light, Kuriboh, Card Destruction, Black Luster Soldier..." He kept repeating the cards over and over, for there was little he could do in the lonely darkness.

Yugi walked out of the dueling arena unhappy, but he wasn't sure why. I just one another duel with Kaiba... Why do I feel so down? He thought. When he walked outside it started to rain. "Great just what I needed," moaned Yugi as he started his long walk home.

"Hey, Yugi!" yelled a familiar voice. "Hi, Joey!" exclaimed Yugi as his friend raced up to him. "I heard you dueled Kaiba, did ya' win Yug?" "Yeah," said Yugi. "I used my Dark Magician." "Tell me the whole duel pal, I'm all ears," said Joey enthusiastically. Yugi lost all his thoughts of depression. "All right," said Yugi as he playfully jumped in a puddle. "Great," said Joey. And two friends walked down the street.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

Dark Magician shifted uncomfortably in his sleep. It was a dream, a nightmare.

He was running, desperately running. Trying to reach something. Something he desperately wanted. Then someone grabbed his hand. It was Yami, the Pharaoh. "Dark Magician," he said. "You mustn't give up. You must follow your dream, you must follow your heart." "But how," asked Dark Magician. "Break through the barrier, become who you once were..." Yami let go of Dark Magician's hand and started to back away. "Wait!" cried Dark Magician. But Yami disappeared, leaving the confused Dark Magician behind.

Dark Magician could hear voices nearby. He saw they were shadows. Dark Magician was curious and moved forward. Then he noticed the shadows didn't have a body. They moved right up to him. Dark Magician stood frozen with fear though he didn't know why. As a Duel Monster his first instinct would be to protect himself, but he just stood there.

The shadows drew closer until they were inches from were Dark Magician stood. One of the shadows drew a sword and slashed Dark Magician on the chest. Blood poured out of the wound. Dark Magician just stared at the shadows with pain in his eyes. Then they enveloped him into complete blackness. Dark Magician could feel himself falling into a never ending pit of darkness... Screaming...

Dark Magician awoke. Fear coursed through his body. It was just a dream. He thought. Just a dream...

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"Wow, Yug! That was some duel!" exclaimed Joey. After Yugi finished telling him about the duel. "Yeah, It was all because of Dark Magician that I won the duel," said Yugi. "If I hadn't have drawn him out then Blue Eyes would have beet me for sure!" "But he didn't, Yug. As long as you have Dark Magician your invincible!" said Joey. "Yeah," said Yugi.

They finally got to Yugi's house. "Would you like to come in?" offered Yugi to Joey. "Sure, Yug!" said Joey. They both went inside and sat down. "You wanna' watch something?" asked Yugi picking up the remote. "Ok," said Joey walking over to Yugi's movie collection. "Lets see... What should we watch?" Joey muttered to himself. "Aha!" he said as he picked out a movie. "What did you pick Joey?" asked Yugi. "You'll see," said Joey mysteriously. "Huh?" said Yugi puzzled.

Joey slipped in the DVD. The screen showed a black screen then words appeared. Pirates of the Caribbean, it read. "Yay! I LOVE this movie!" cried Yugi enthusiastically. "I knew you liked it, and so do I," said Joey with a wink.

They watched the movie with wide eyes. "Oh! I love this part!" said Joey as Jack Sparrow walked in the cave filled with pirates. "You!" said one of the pirates, "You supposed to be dead!" "Am I not?" asked Jack, "Huh," and turned to walk away. More pirates came from behind. Jack was trapped. "Palololaylo... Parsley... Parsnip... Parney... poolly, poolly..." he said confused. "Parlay?" said another pirate. "That's it! That's the one! Parlay! PARLAY!" said Jack. "I love that scene!" laughed Joey. "It's so funny!" said Yugi amused.

After the movie was over Joey went home. Now Yugi sat alone in his living room on his couch. He sighed and snatched up his deck. He began to look through his cards. He stopped when he got to his Dark Magician. His eyes glittered as he looked at his favorite card, the one he considered to be the most powerful in his deck. Then Yugi suddenly got the urge to duel someone. He put his cards in his Duel Disk and walked outside.

CACACACACACACACACA

Me: Still hugging Dark Magician End of Chapter one! What do you think? RandR or else... I won't let go of Dark Magician!!!

Dark Magician: Can't breath! Help! Please for the love of air RandR!!!!!!


	2. Seto's Easy Defeat

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Me: (is still hugging Dark Magician) Yay! I got reviews!

Dark Magician: Yes, now can you let me go!?

Me: (sigh) Ok. (Lets go of Dark Magician)

Dark Magician: (gasps) I forgot what air tasted like.

Me: Air doesn't taste like anything.

Dark Magician: That's the whole point.

Me: Oh... Whatever. Anywhey enjoy the next long chapter!

YamiYamiYamiYamiYamiYamiYamiYamiYamiYamiYamiYamiYami

Dark Magician thought about his dream over and over. What could the Pharaoh have meant by break through the barrier and become who you once were? Dark Magician thought. How can this become more clear? Dark Magician sighed, folded his arms, and closed his eyes.

Yugi looked around for someone to duel. Then he spotted Kaiba. I don't want to duel Kaiba again. Thought Yugi. He tried to sneak away unnoticed. "Yugi." came a cold yoice. Yugi cringed. "Oh hi Kaiba," said Yugi. Kaiba smirked. "I see your unhappy to find me here," said Kaiba, his smirk broadening. "Since you have your Dueling Disk with you lets duel." "Kaiba now's really not the time..." Yugi lied. "You see I... Ummm..." "Since you forgot what you need to do it can't be that important," said Kaiba. "Let's duel." Yugi sighed. Might as well. He thought, as he followed Kaiba into a small dueling arena.

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" cried Yugi as a light surrounded him. The light died away. Yami stood were Yugi had once been. Both Yami and Kaiba walked into there dueling places. "Let's duel!" said Yami and Kaiba together.

Yami went first and drew a card. Monster Reborn, Celtic Guardian, Card of Destruction, Last Will, Pot of Greed, and Swords of Reviling Light. Yami thought. "I place these four cards face down, and then I play Celtic Guardian in defense mode, and I end my turn," said Yami.

Kaiba drew a card. I got Blue Eyes in my first hand. Thought Kaiba. "I put one card face down then, play La-Jin in attack mode," said Kaiba. "Now La-Jin attack Yugi's Celtic Guardian!" La-Jin powered up for his attack and struck Yami's monster. Celtic Guardian let out a cry, as if it were in pain and disappeared.

"My turn Kaiba!" said Yami as he drew a card. None of the cards in my hand are good enough to beat that La-Jin. He thought. "I play one of my face down cards, Pot of Greed! It allows me to draw two cards from my deck," explained Yami. He drew two cards. Just what I needed, Yami thought as he looked at the Dark Magician he had just drew along with his Zombyra the Dark.

"I place Zombyra the Dark on the filed in attack mode, then I use Card Destruction! We both discard both our hands and get new ones," said Yami. "But my turn doesn't end there! I use the spell card Monster Reborn! To bring back the card I have just discarded. My Dark Magician!"

Dark Magician felt the usual tingle as he was pulled onto the filled. He saw he was fighting Kaiba again and sighed. "Zombyra the Dark, attack Kaiba's La-Jin!" exclaimed Yami. Zombyra the Dark struck, the La-Jin dematerialized. Kaiba's life points dropped from two thousand to one thousand seven hundred. "Now, Dark Magician, attack Kaiba's life points directly! Dark Magic Attack!" ordered Yami.

Dark Magician couldn't stop himself. He hated to attack another, but he had to. He raised his staff and sent an explosion of colorless energy at Kaiba. Kaiba let out a growl of frustration as his life points dropped to zero.

Yami stepped off the dueling area and walked over to where Kaiba stood, who was glaring at him and Dark Magician. "You beat me again Yugi, that wont happen next time," said Kaiba in a cold voice. He walked out of the stadium.

"We did it yet again Dark Magician!" exclaimed Yugi. "You and I, we make a great team, you never fail to come out on top! I will make you real, I will follow my dream!" Then the thought struck Dark Magician. He could be real. It was within his grasp. All he had to do was will it, and break through the barrier. That's what Yami meant!

Dark Magician felt a power rise within him. His muscles tensed under his dark purple clothes. Wait muscles? He blinked and turned his head. Yugi was still blabbering away, and didn't notice what had just happened. Dark Magician took a step forward. Then another. He gingerly left the arena and stood behind Yugi, who still didn't realize what has just happened.

"So Dark Magician... You will always be my friend, and my favorite Duel Monster," Yugi turned his head to look at Dark Magician but to his suprize he wasn't there. Dark Magician opened his mouth to speak. His voice cracked from not using it in so long then as he went on it got better. "And you will always be my friend, Yugi," he said. His voice was soft and strong. Yugi twirled around in suprize. His face was met with dark purple cloth. Then he looked up and saw Dark Magician looking down at him with his piercing blue eyes.

Yugi's eyes widened with pure delight. "Dark Magician your here! Your... RIGHT HERE, STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME... HERE!" Yugi screamed as he stared to jump up and down. Dark Magician smiled. Then he too realized he wasn't just an image, he was a real living breathing human.

Yugi stopped jumping up and down and took Dark Magician by the hand. "Come on!" exclaimed Yugi as he began to pull Dark Magician out the door. "Yugi," said Dark Magician, "May I ask where we are going?" Yugi stopped tugging on Dark Magician. "I want you to meet my friends," said Yugi. "Oh, I've met them many times," said Dark Magician. "Joey, Tea, and Tristain." Yugi looked puzzled at Dark Magician. Dark Magician smiled as he stared to tell Yugi where he had been if he wasn't on the field.

"Wow, I never thought that Duel Monsters were actually real..." said Yugi looking up at Dark Magician, after he finished his story. Yugi stared in curiosity at the staff clutched tightly in the Dark Magician's hand.

Dark Magician looked down and saw Yugi's curious face. "Can I hold it?" asked Yugi. "Of course," said Dark Magician as he handed his staff to Yugi. Yugi took the staff in his hand. Yugi began to slowly twirl the staff between his fingers.

"Here's my house," said Yugi as he opened the door. Dark Magician walked inside. He looked at the couch, the chairs, and the odd box sitting on a table. "Make your self at home, Joey Tea and Tristian are going to be here in a few minutes to hang out here for a while," said Yugi. "I'll make some tea," he added as he stared to scurry about in the kitchen.

Dark Magician stiffly sat down on a couch and stared at the odd box. Suddenly he felt an odd felling come over him. He got up and walked over to Yugi, who's back was turned. Dark Magician raised his staff. _Stop! _Dark Magician thought desperately. _Get out of my head!_

Suddenly the presence in his mind was gone. Dark Magician walked over to the couch and sat down. He began to wonder what that presence was in he head. _Mabey it was just nothing. _Thought Dark Magician. He again began to stare at the odd box.

"You want to watch something?" asked Yugi as he walked over to turn on the T.V. Dark Magician stared in amazement as the black screen suddenly appeared with a strong light with colors.

"You can pick out a movie if you want," said Yugi pointing at his movie collection. Dark Magician walked over to the small cases. He read the titles and found one that looked good. Yugi helped Dark Magician to put the DVD in and went into the kitchen to get the tea.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Yugi looked outside and smiled as he opened the door. "Hey, Yug!" said Joey as he walked in Tristen and Tea followed.

Dark Magician turned around to greet them. "So Yug how've ya'- OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Joey. "Is that-" Tristen choked wide eyed. "A-" said Tea. "DARK MAGICIAN!?" the three screamed together. "Yeah!" said Yugi happily. "Dark Magician, meet Joey, Tristen, and Tea. Joey, Tristen, and Tea meet, Dark Magician," said Yugi.

It took Dark Magician and Yugi a while before they got things all straitened out. "Wow!" exclaimed Joey. Tea and Tristen were wide eyed. "So does that mean your going to say with us then?" asked Tea. "Yes," said Dark Magician with a smile "I've waited a long time for this."

"Dark Magician and I were just going to watch a move, would you all like to watch it with us?" asked Yugi. "It depends on what it is," said Tristen taking a sip of tea. "It's a good one," Yugi promised.

Joey picked up the control and pressed play. The screen went black suddenly there was a starling noise. The screen showed yellow words going up the screen. Star Wars Episode 2 Attack of the Clones. They all watched the movie with great interest. Dark Magician didn't really understand what the Force was or what Jedi were but he watched the movie all the same.

After Tea and Tristen had left Joey stayed for a while longer. "Dark Magician, do ya think just any Duel Monster can become real?" he asked. Dark Magician looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think Duel Monsters have to want to become real. They have to believe they can accomplish there dream. What they desire most." Joey nodded.

"I'd betta be gettin home Yug," said Joey after they had watched Jurassic Park. "Bye Joey," said Yugi. "See ya Yugi, Dark Magician," Joey walked out the door and shut it behind him. Yugi yawned. "Come on Dark Magician you can sleep in my room," said Yugi as he lead Dark Magician up stares and into his room.

"Where do you wan't to sleep?" asked Yugi. "In my bed or in a sleeping bag?" "I can stand," replyed Dark Magician. Yugi gave him a questioning look. "I'm just used to it," said Dark Magician. He didn't have a bed or anything to sleep on in a _long _time. "Ok," said Yugi.

He put on his pajamas and got into bed. Dark Magician leaned againsed the wall, his arms foled across his chest. Yugi shut out his bedside light. The last thing that was heared was Dark Magician's light breathing in the darkness.

JoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoey

Me: How did you like it? Please review!

Dark Magician: Yes or... I'll unwrite myself from the fic!

Me: You can't unwrite yourself!

Dark Magician: Why not!?

Me: Cuz I'm the one that wrote this fic! So HA!

Dark Magician: I was just trying to get people to review.

Me: Is unwrite even a word?


	3. Dark Magician Controled

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Dark Magician: Hey you got reviews!

Me: Yeah!

Dark Magician: I must be very popular then!

Me: Hey! I'm the one who wrote the fic!

Dark Magician: Yes, you wrote the fic, but people don't care on who wrote the fic, rather the people that are in the fic. Like me!

Me: (glares)

Dark Magician: It's true!

Me: (not paying attention to anything Dark Magician says) Enjoy the next part of the fic!

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

"Wake up!" Dark Magician's eyes opened to see Yugi staring up at him. "Good morning!" said Yugi w ith a bright smile. "Good morning," Dark Magician grinned. "Come down stares, I made breakfast!" said Yugi pulling on Dark Magician's robes.

Dark Magician yawned, followed Yugi down the stares, and into the kitchen. Yugi sat down at the kitchen table. Dark Magician did the same. "I already set everything up so you can eat now," said Yugi. Dark Magician nodded and looked down to see a round disk infront of him. On the disk was a brown circle shaped thing smothered in gooey stuff.

He saw Yugi eating it and guessed it was alright to eat. Dark Magician picked up a fork and a knife. He saw how Yugi cut up the stuff so Dark Magician did the same. He cut off a small piece and put it in his mouth. "Do you like it?" asked Yugi. Dark Magician's eyes narrowed as he tried to think of a word that described it. He chewed and swallowed.

"It was..." Dark Magician paused. "Good," he concluded. "You liked it!" said Yugi smiling. "Good I'll make more!" he walked over to the stove and put more of the batter he made into a pan. "What is it?" asked Dark Magician. "There called pancakes," said Yugi. Dark Magician ate the rest of his pancake and waited for the rest of them to be done.

"Do you want to got to the park?" asked Yugi after they finished the last of the pancakes. "Park?" asked Dark Magician. "It's a place where you go and have fun. You'll see," said Yugi. Dark Magician and Yugi walked out the door. "Lucky for us the park is right down the block," said Yugi.

Once they got to the park they both found it was deserted. "I guess not a lot of people come to the park at nine o'clock in the morning." said Yugi. Dark Magician nodded. They walked through the gates. "Lets go on the swings!" said Yugi. He took Dark Magician's hand and pulled him over towrds the swings. Yugi sat on a swing and began to move his legs back and forth. He went higher and higher with each thrust.

Dark Magician looked on. Suddenly an odd feeling came over Dark Magician. He stood up and took by his close once he came down. "Dark Magician what are you-" Yugi got cut off. "Little Yugi," said Dark Magician. "Go to the where houses near the docks today at midnight, bring your friends with you."

Yugi could tell Dark Magician was being controlled. Even though his voice was harsh his eyes where the same, yet there was a pleading look in them, like he didn't want to say those things.

_Get out of my head!_ Thought Dark Magician. To his surprise a voice responded. _You can't resist me forever Dark Magician. Your magic has it's limits. My Millennium item doesn't!_

_You're the one who tried to control me yesterday!_

_Yes I am. But I didn't really try to control you fully. It was just an experiment..._

"Yugi," Dark Magician managed to say "Don't listen-" Dark Magician was losing the fight fast. His controller took hold of him once more. "If you ever want to see Dark Magician again you with be there at midnight." With that Dark Magician disappeared, leaving the scared Yugi alone.

Yugi began to run. He ran out of the park and down the street. _I have to get to Joey's house. _Thought Yugi. _I have to tell him what happened._ He rounded the corner and stopped just in front of Joe's house.

"Joey! JOEY!" Yugi screamed outside Joey's house. A window opened. Joey stuck his head out the window. "Yug, don't normal people sleep in at-" "Joey, you have to get down here! Dark Magician has been kidnaped!" exclaimed Yugi. "I'll be right there!" said Joey. He ducked his head back into his house. Two minutes later Joey emerged from his house "Tell me everything Yug," said Joey as he walked up to his friend.

"Are you serious!?" exclaimed Tristan. "Yes," said Yugi. "We must get Dark Magician back!" Tea looked worried. "What if whoever is controlling Dark Magician will kill him?" "Don't say that Tea. We'll get Dark Magician back, alive," said Tristan. "I hope he's alright," said Yugi.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Me: How did you like? Please review!

Dark Magician: Yes, review!

Me: (Glares) Did I ask you?

Dark Magician: (Gulps) No...

Me: Review!!

Dark Magician: ..............


	4. Yugi's fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

Dark Magician: (To me) I'm sorry I said those things back in chapter three.

Me: (sniff) Awwwww... Dark Magician... (hugs Dark Magician).

Dark Magician: (smiles) Now lets finish this fic together!

Me: Yes, together!

Me and Dark Magician: Enjoy the last chapter of the fic!

DARK MAGICIAN IS THE BEST! DARK MAGICIAN IS THE BEST! DM IS THE BEST!

At midnight Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan walked to the where houses. "I wonder which one of em' has Dark Magician in it," said Joey. "Hey look!" exclaimed Tea she ran over to a sign. " 'Dark Magician this way' " read Yugi. The sign pointed to the left. The four friends followed sign after sign.

Finally they got to the last where house. "This must be it," said Joey. He opened the door. "Be careful Joey," said Yugi. Joey walked into the where house. "This is the best where house I've eva' been in," said Joey. Yugi, Tea ,and Tristan cautiously walked in.

The where house had no boxes. It had a big tiled floor and golden walls. "We have to be very careful guys," said Tea. Suddenly the tile she was standing on opened up. She fell into it, screaming. "Tea!" exclaimed Yugi, Joey, and Tristan together. "Why did that happ- Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" the floor swallowed up Tristan as well.

Yugi saw the floor open up under Joey's feet. "Joey!" screamed Yugi as he dove for his friend. He caught him by his hand. "Joey- Don't let go!" said Yugi straining his voice. "That won't do," said a cold voice. "Dark Magician, drop Wheeler." Dark Magician walked out of the shadows and over to where Yugi was. He took Yugi up by the back of his shirt and untangled Yugi and Joey's hands. "Yugi get Dark Magician back," said Joey calmly. With that Dark Magician let go and Joey was swallowed up by darkness.

Dark Magician gently set Yugi on the ground. A flash in his eyes told Yugi he was sorry.

"He's still not fully under my control," said the cold voice. "Who are you, where are my friends!" screamed Yugi. "Don't tell me you've forgotten..." A hooded figure stepped out of the shadows of a huge balcony. The figure slowly took the hood off.

"Marik!" exclaimed Yugi. "That is correct little Yugi," said Marik. "Your friends are behind those doors," Marik motioned over to a pair of huge doors. "I would _love_ to see your own Dark Magician kill you." "Dark Magician would never do that!" spat Yugi angrily. "So you say," sneered Marik. "Dark Magician," he whispered. "Kill Yugi!"

Dark Magician couldn't stop himself. There was a wild look in his eyes, a look of hunger. Dark Magician stepped forward, his staff raised. Yugi stood his ground. He was afraid and yet he don't want to run.

"That's it my slave!" said Marik from his chair watching Dark Magician move toward Yugi. "Kill little Yugi then take care of his miserable friends!" As he said those words the power of his Millennium Rod grew stronger, and with each passing moment Dark Magician became more obedient.

"I know you don't want to do this Dark Magician!" screamed Yugi in hope of surfacing the old Dark Magician. Sill, Dark Magician's once warm blue eyes were cold and full of bloodlust.

_Yugi! Run!_ Thought Dark Magician. _Ru- _His thought was cut short from the evil welling within him.

Dark Magician's lips curled into an evil smile. The pupils of his eyes were small from all the power he was consuming. His muscles tightened. He raised his staff. "Die!" he screamed as he let all the power out of his staff. Yugi screamed in agony as the energy ripped at his flesh.

Yugi fell, his stomach and chest ripped open by the attack. There was a terrible choking sound as Yugi began the cough up his own blood. Dark Magician walked over to Yugi and pulled him up by his hair. Blood gushed out of the wounds and splattered on the floor. Still Yugi was close enough to drench Dark Magician's dark purple robes with his crimson blood.

Dark Magician let go of Yugi. He let out a grunt as he hit the cold floor. Dark Magician kicked Yugi on his side, so he was sent skidding across the floor, leaving a long thick blood trail. Yugi struggled to get to his feet. If he was going to die, he was going to die fighting to get Dark Magician back.

Dark Magician let out a cold laughter that set chills up Yugi's spine. "You think you can get up?" screamed Dark Magician as he leaped up and landed hard on Yugi's back. Yugi let out a bloodcurdling scream as he landed on his chest. Dark Magician leaped off of Yugi's back and stood watching Yugi wither on the ground.

Yugi let out painful gasps of air as he fought to live. Dark Magician raised his staff as he powered up to give the final blow. Then he stopped as he heard Yugi speak. "Dark Magician I know your in there so listen to me-" Yugi's voice cracked in an attempt to stand. Throbbing pain more than he could bare took him over. He fell and let out a moan of frustration.

Marik looked at Dark Magician. "What are you doing? Finish him off!" He yelled. Dark Magician looked up at Marik. Yugi saw a small spark of hope that Dark Magician was himself again.

"I want him to go through toucher," said Dark Magician in a horrific tone. Yugi again began to stand. This time Dark Magician let him. "Dark Magician please listen to me!" Yugi cried. Dark Magician let out small bursts of energy from his staff. Yugi cried out each time they hit. Blood gushed from his mouth and splattered on the floor.

Dark Magician slowly began to walk over toward the wounded Yugi. He bent down an took Yugi by the shoulders. Yugi tensed. Dark Magician's hands were icy cold. They felt as if they had no life, no warmth at all.

Then Yugi felt a sharp pain and realized there was an odd glow coming out of Dark Magician's hands. Yugi let out a scream as excruciating pain flowed through his body. Through all the agony he was enduring Yugi suddenly got an idea.

Yugi took a small step closer to Dark Magician. His Millennium Puzzle touched Dark Magician's chest. _Please let this work._ Yugi thought. A blinding light came from the Millennium Puzzle. Dark Magician stood up. His face changed from good to evil multiple times. He let out a cry of pain as Marik was also trying to gain control.

Suddenly Dark Magician was in another place. All around him was white light. "Dark Magician," said a strained voice. Dark Magician looked over in the sound of the voice to find it was Yugi. "Please, listen to me," he begged as tears started to stream down Yugi's face. "Dark Magician you have to gain control over your body, think of our friendship. Think of every thing we faced. Think of what you are now..." Yugi sobbed.

Dark Magician looked down and found Yugi's warm blood still hadn't dried on his dark purple robes. "You have to break free," said Yugi through the pain that still throbbed through his body. Dark Magician still said nothing but began to stare at Yugi's body. A small blood pool started so surround where Yugi stood as the blood flowed uncontrollably. "Please Dark Magician..." Yugi's voice trailed off as he began to fall towards the ground. As Yugi fell the white light started to fade. The power of the Millennium Puzzle growing weaker...

"Yugi!" screamed Dark Magician as he ran over to Yugi and caught him just as he was about to hit the floor. "Yugi I'm so sorry," Dark Magician said as tears began to well in his eyes. Dark Magician held Yugi's lifeless body in his arms. "Yugi, please don't leave... Please..." Dark Magician trailed off in his grief. He held Yugi's body closer, tears streamed down his cheeks and began to drop on Yugi's face.

Slowly Dark Magician's grief turned to anger, then to hatred. He set Yugi's body on the ground and stood up. He looked up towards where he knew Marik was sitting. But he realized Marik was no longer there.

Dark Magician let out a scream as a dark energy hit his chest. He fell backward and skidded across the floor. Dark Magician's eyes searched to find the attacker. His eyes widened as he found it was Marik. "Now you have broke free of my spell I don't need you any more," said Marik, walking over to Dark Magician. He let a dark ball of energy out of his Millennium Rod. Dark Magician scrambled to his feet and dodged the attack just in time.

Dark Magician spotted his staff across the room. _If I can get my staff then maybe there is a chance I can win. _Thought Dark Magician. He started to run towards it only to feel himself get blasted even harder in the back. Dark Magician screamed in agony as he felt his back being ripped apart by the attack. He let out a yelp as his face hit the cold floor. Dark Magician gasped as he felt blood well up in his back. It stared to soak every inch of his robes with his dark blood.

"So much pain," said Marik. "For a human." Marik flicked his eyes over towards Yugi's body. He walked over towards the motionless Dark Magician. He placed his foot on Dark Magician's bloody back. Dark Magician let out a moan as Marik pressed down lightly.

"You served your purpose in killing Yugi," he said, his eye's glittered at the pleasurable sounds that were escaped Dark Magician's mouth as he pressed down harder. "Although I liked it when you killed Yugi, I'm glad I'm killing you though. After your gone I will much rather kill Yugi's little friends with my bare hands!" Marik let out a chilling laugh and dug his heel into Dark Magician's flesh.

Through all his pain Dark Magician found the strength through rage to push Marik off and get on his feet. "You killed Yugi _not_ me!" screamed Dark Magician. A purple glow enveloped his ice blue eyes. His staff suddenly glowed to same color and floated right into Dark Magician's hand.

Dark Magician pointed his staff at Marik. "Die," he whispered in a cool voice. An explosion of energy was let out of Dark Magicians staff.

"Dark Magician-" Suddenly it seemed as if time had stopped. Dark Magician looked over to see Yugi's eyes were open. He was alive! "Please Dark Magician, don't kill him," said Yugi in a week voice. "I know he has done horrible things but death shouldn't be the answer..."

Dark Magician nodded slowly. He looked at the horrified Marik and simply turned his staff away a few inches... His attack passed Marik and harmlessly hit into the wall behind him.

Dark Magician slowly walked over to Marik and lifted him up by the front of his shirt. Dark Magician smirked cruelly and banged his staff over Marik's head. He let Marik drop to the floor before he rushed to Yugi's side.

"But, how?" asked Dark Magician. Yugi smiled. "You were somehow able to transfer some of your life into me," explained Yugi. "Because we're so close..." realized Dark Magician. Yugi nodded.

He suddenly let out a painful gasp. Yugi's eyes closed. Dark Magician's eyes widened in alarm, then he realized the slow rise and fall of Yugi's bloody chest. "His blood is still flowing," said Dark Magician. "I have to get him to a hospital."

Dark Magician realized Joey, Tristan, and Tea were still locked in the room. He held up his staff and blew the doors open. "Free at last!" Joey cried as he ran out of the dark room he was once in. Tristan and Tea followed, both grinning.

"Hey, Dark Ma...gi...cian..." said Joey. He stopped in his tracks when saw Yugi. "What happened?" asked Tea, tears welling up in her eyes. Tristan stared in horror. "There's no time to explain," said Dark Magician. "The three of you _must_ keep an eye on Marik," he motioned toward the motionless form of Marik lying on the floor. "I have to take Yugi to a hospital." "We'll do that Dark Magician," said Joey. He walked over to Marik.

"If you move," said Joey with an evil smile, raising his fist. "It's lights out."

Dark Magician slowly picked up Yugi's small body in his arms. He walked out of the where house. Leaving Joey, Tristan, and Tea with the unconscious Marik.

Dark Magician picked up his pace when he realized Yugi's breathing came in painful gasps. "Hold on Yugi, we are almost there," said Dark Magician as the walked briskly down the street.

Dark Magician walked through the doors of the hospital. Nurses quickly realized there was an emergency and brought out a stretch bed. Dark Magician laid Yugi down on it. Before Dark Magician could say a word Yugi was whisked away to the nearest emergency room. "Yugi," whispered Dark Magician, "Be strong."

After an hour or two Joey, Tea, and Tristan walked in the hospital. Dark Magician looked up to see them walk over to him. "Where is Marik?" asked Dark Magician in a low voice. "We called the cops and told them what he did," said Joey. "I have a feeling that's the last we'll see of him!"

"Where is Yugi?" asked Tea. "In the emergency room," said Dark Magician, glancing at a pair of doors he was sitting near. "You don't look to good yourself, you know," said Tristan looking at Dark Magician's bloodstained robes. "I'll be fine, for now," said Dark Magician. "I just what to see that Yugi is alright. Then they can take care of me."

Dark Magician, Joey, Tea, and Tristan waited impatiently for three hours more, until finally the doctor came out of the emergency room. "He's going to be all right," he said. "Now he just needs some rest." Dark Magician smiled in relief. His friend was all right, he was going to make it.

OBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOB

"He's awake you may see him now," said one of the nurses. "One at a time," she added. "You go first Dark Magician," said Joey lightly pushing him towards the door. "Yeah, go on," said Tea with a comforting smile. "Thank you," Dark Magician said gratefully.

He slowly walked into the room Yugi was in. "Hi, Dark Magician," said Yugi from his place on the hospital bed. Dark Magician's eyes lit up. Joy filled his heart to see his friend recovering from what he did... No, what Marik did.

"Hello, Yugi," said Dark Magician sitting on a chair near Yugi's bed. "How are you?" "I'll survive," said Yugi. He smiled. "Or maybe not. This hospital food is _horrible!" _Dark Magician let out a soft laugh.

"Come on Yugi. It can't be that bad," said Dark Magician looking at a barely eaten sand witch. He reached over to take the food off the tray and bit into it. Dark Magician chewed, then stopped. He began to choke and cough. He swallowed almost painfully.

"That-" he choked. "Was the m-most disgusting this I have ever tasted!" Yugi laughed. "Yeah, now you know what I'm going through. That food is poison!" he continued to laugh as he looked at Dark Magician's discussed face.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

"I had better go," said Dark Magician finally. "Joey, Tea, and Tristan are probably aggravated I took so long." He stood up. Dark Magician had been with Yugi for a little over an hour. "Bye!" said Yugi. "Good bye," said Dark Magician. He turned and walked out of the room leaving his friend behind.

CACACACACACACACACACACACACA

"Yugi's comin' home!" exclaimed Joey. "I know Joey," said Dark Magician calmly, though a glimmer in his eyes showed he was equally excited. Tea and Tristan appeared out of Yugi's room. Yugi sat happily in a wheelchair. "Hi, Dark Magician, Joey!" said Yugi. "I'm leaving the hospital, but I'll have to be in this wheelchair for a while." "Look on the bright side," said Dark Magician with a bright smile. "No more hospital food!"

Dark Magician pushed Yugi's wheelchair out of the hospital. Joey at once stared blabbering away. Dark Magician tuned it out. Marik was dealt with. And he was happy. Never again would he be locked in the dark world.

With his friends he could do anything. He was a real Duel Monster after all...

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Me: Soooo HAPPY it's finished... So tell me what you think! Should I make a sequel or what?

Dark Magician: MAKE A SEQUEL!

Me: I don't know... (sly grin) Please review! This is the last chapter after all!

Dark Magician: (under breath) Sequel! Sequel!

Me: (glares) I heard that!


End file.
